Marry Me
by iwillhatethisoneinfourdays
Summary: In which Ron Weasley proposes to Hermione Granger.


The lights were dimmed in the corridors, as Ronald Weasley led his girlfriend, Hermione Granger down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was safe to say that Ron was freaking out. He was shaking and his hands were sweaty. The gingered seventeen-year-old only hoped that the all-knowing braniac behind him wouldn't figure it out. He was going to do something drastic. Well, drastic, but what his best friend Harry Potter called 'nice'. Of course, Harry had seemed distracted when Ron came out with the proposition, but none of that mattered now, Ron was too far along to stop. He had everything set up and he could no longer back out.

"Ron, where are we going?" Hermione asked, letting go of Ron's hand for a split second to wrap her navy blue jacket around her slim body.

He looked back at her and flashed a nervous smile, "You'll see, dear." He then enveloped his hand into hers and started jogging. Not only was he excited, but he was also very chilly and he knew Hermione was, too. Even though he wanted to moments to be long and drawn out, he wanted to get it all over with at the same time because of how chilly the weather was.

Ron and Hermione slowed down once they got to the large double doors of the front of the castle. Quietly, Ron opened them and let Hermione through first. He smiled as she passed and watched her slim hips shake as she walkd. It was a truely beautiful sight to the teen, but he shook his head and took her hand yet again, leading her away from the castle and into the knee deep snow.

He would've loved to carry his shivering girlfriend through the snow, but the fact was, he wasn't able to. He was far too cold and was already struggling by himself to add another burden to his body. Not that Hermione was a burden, oh no.

Finally, the two ended up in a small clearing where the snow wasn't as deep. Earlier in the day, Ron and Hagrid had set up multiple lanterns in a circle around the base of the clearing. It was a magnificant sight to both the teens. Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling in the lights of the lanterns.

"It's beautiful, Ronald. Did you do this?" She breathed, turning to where Ron was standing, but not seeing the firey red head anywhere. A slight plume of fear consumed her, she didn't want to be out alone. Rarely was she so risky unless she had to do late night studying. Ron better not have left her outside when it was so cold out.

"Yes, I did it for you." Ron said from below Hermione who jumped and looked down, giggling to try and cover up the jump of fright.

Ron was on one knee, looking nervous as ever. He was shaking violently and his face was red. That was to be mistaken for cold, but Ron knew that Hermione knew better. She was smarter than that, she could probably figure out what was coming.

But to Ron's suprise, she still looked confused and oblivious. It was obvious that she wasn't very intellegent in the romance department. That didn't matter to him, though because he thought the confused look covering her face was beautiful.

"Hermione Granger, even though we've only been dating a short while, I have feelings for you that I haven't felt with any other human being in all my life. When we met first year, I didn't know what to think of you. You were the super smart girl that was made fun of, and I admit that I partook in that foolish behavior, but I regret it. You're everything to me, Hermione. I would do anything for you. I love you and I really think you know that. I want us to be together forever. What do you say, Hermione? Marry me?" Ron said, some of what he said coming out in gushes because he was so nervous, but at the end, he took out a small black box and opened it up, revealing a ring to his girlfriend.

She blushed furiously and covered her mouth, her cheeks were red from the cold and perhaps red from the fact that Ron had asked her to be his. She wasn't embarrassed, oh no, far from it, in fact. She was estatic.

"I will!" She exclaimed, holding her left hand out and letting Ron slide the ring on her finger, she then pulled him up and brought her lips to his in a slow and passionate kiss.

Above the happy couple, up in the sky, snow started to fall slowly, shining brightly in front of the lanterns and creating a beautiful scene for anyone that were to look out their window to the courtyard below them.


End file.
